A Dozen Times I Love You
by Valere001
Summary: Set in the context of Realisation. A follow up, perhaps? Some hot fun and some humour for Valentine's Day.


Thank you to Mererid for her beta work.

A little something hot and humorous for Valentine's Day.

* * *

**A dozen times "I love you"**

Jackson woke up out of deep sleep with a grin on his face. His mind was slowly processing what was happening. Soon, it all made sense. The delightful tightness in his groin, his breathing increasing, his throat feeling dry, his hands gripping the sheets.

Aaron was at the end of the bed, under the duvet, between Jackson's legs. His hands were on Jackson's hips, splayed wide, caressing the soft skin, moving slightly up his flanks and coming back down to caress his thighs. His head was going up and down, slowly, allowing Jackson's shaft to move in and out of his mouth, licking the head, then plunging back down on his lover sensitive member. After a moment, he felt Jackson tense up, a gasp escaping from his mouth, a faint warning that he was about to… and then Aaron slowly brought his movement almost to a complete stop, letting Jackson empty himself in his mouth, tasting his essence. Aaron's final movements on his lover's cock were careful, letting the ecstasy subside slowly, giving it time to be savoured. His mouth was soft and warm, his lips finally caressing the head delicately, aware of its sensitivity.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie", Aaron said, his head poking out from under the duvet, smiling like a fool and licking his lips, looking up at his lover who was now smiling widely, his face a little flushed from the excitement. Aaron crawled up to kiss him, Jackson able to taste himself on Aaron's lips. "I couldn't find a card I liked, I hope this makes up for it. You've heard of singing telegrams? Well, I call this a 'blow-o-gram'."

Jackson laughed out loud at hearing that. "I loved it. Thank you. Wow, what an amazing way to wake up." He brought Aaron down to rest on his chest and put his arms around him, holding him tightly. "I love you so much!" Jackson whispered in his ear.

"I know, thank you, I am very grateful. I hope I never come to take it for granted", he replied, a little shy but certain of his boyfriend's love. What a great feeling it was to hear those words. Even after the years together, he still loved hearing them. Feeling loved and wanted was something he would never tire of.

Turning to face the night table, Jackson got a card he had purchased for Aaron. He kept it handy because he wanted to give it to him when he woke up.

"I know you don't do the flower thing and you think Valentine's Day is just too rosy and mushy, so I got you this." He handed him the card. It was a lovely one, very masculine, with two men sitting on a rock looking out at the ocean. Black and white. Very Aaron. Not too fussy, but with enough of a message. When Aaron opened it, the verse inside was simple, hand-written. Aaron was truly touched, because it expressed Jackson's love and his happiness at living with Aaron and having him by his side.

"Oh, and I'll be taking you out for dinner tonight. 8 o'clock. There is a nice restaurant in Hotten called Bentley. I checked their website, they have a good menu, and the place looks quite interesting and very… you!" he said with a chuckle.

"And what does that mean, 'very me'?" Aaron asked out of curiosity.

"You'll see, but I know you'll love it."

* * *

All through the day, Aaron was thinking about dinner and this place that was 'very him'. He chuckled thinking about that. He certainly liked the name, the reference was not lost on him.

His mind was also focusing on something else. After five years with Jackson, he had never gotten him flowers and he knew how much Jackson loved the idea. What a romantic git he was sometimes, he thought to himself, a small smile forming on his lips. So he decided this was going to be the year he'd do something to surprise his boyfriend. Having made up his mind, he got his phone out and dialled a flower shop's number he found in the phone book.

* * *

After work, they met back at Dale Head for a quick shower… well, however quick these two can make it when they decide to share a shower to save on water! After some good cardiovascular exercises, they finally got dressed and headed to the Woolpack for a pint before getting the bus to go out to town for dinner.

Arriving at the restaurant, Jackson opened the door for Aaron who went in first. Once he reached the maître d's desk, Aaron stopped in his tracks and took in the place and its décor. It was a pretty elegant spot decorated with stylish renditions of Bentley models from different years. Scale models were sitting on shelves along some of the walls and each table had a scale model installed on a small wood block. The whole restaurant was tastefully done and the leather banquettes were very nice and private. Ideal for their evening. The colours were on the dark side and that was perfect for Aaron. Jackson actually liked it, too, much more than he thought he would.

After being shown to their table, they each ordered a drink and then started to look at the menu. Aaron excused himself briefly, saying he had to go to the loo. Always classy, Jackson thought with a small smile, but he loved his boyfriend so much. He forgave him some of his "moments".

Aaron actually went to the waiter's station and had a quick chat with him. The man went in the back and came out with what Aaron was looking for. Turning back to return to the table, Aaron's heart was pounding in his chest, he was nervous and excited all at the same time. He felt slightly embarrassed by what he was about to do. Not that he was embarrassed of doing it, but it was just because it was so public. Remembering what he had told Jackson on Christmas Eve, that he wanted to show the world how proud he was of him, he took a deep breath and marched back to their table.

Jackson had his head down, looking at the menu, so he didn't notice Aaron returning to the table. When he lifted his head, his eyes were immediately attracted to a bouquet of twelve red roses wrapped in a burgundy sleeve, a deep grey ribbon holding everything together. Aaron was standing proudly by the table, holding the bouquet.

Jackson's smile was so beautiful. Aaron would never forget it. In his boyfriend's eyes, Aaron could see joy and gratitude and pride. He was so proud of Aaron to have offered him the flowers here, in the restaurant.

"Thank you so much, Aaron. They are beautiful. And what a surprise!"

Thank God for Aaron, their booth was slightly hidden from the rest of the restaurant so there were not too many people around. He was able to maintain his composure! But his heart was still beating hard and he was blushing madly.

"You're welcome," he said with a sincere smile. "I figured that after five years of hearing about the flippin' flowers, there would come a day when I would break down and do it", he said with a chuckle. "But I'm glad I did it and I'm glad you like them."

"Of course I like them and they are gorgeous. I've always liked roses, there's something about their shape, their colour, how the buds are tight but they eventually open up so beautifully. They're a bit like you. They're tightly wound but with a suitable environment, they open up and release all their beauty." Jackson stopped there and just looked at Aaron, a small smile on his lips, mischief in his eyes. He loved teasing Aaron.

"You think I'm tightly wound?" Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not anymore, you're not. You are now blossoming and quite honestly, it's so beautiful to see. I just hope I'll be able to continue to nurture you for a long time."

"I'm sure you will be. I just hope you still have some patience left in you, though, 'cause I can still be a thorn in your side."

Jackson thought for a moment and he cocked his head slightly, grining, "I'm not worried about a little prick."

"Walsh, I'm not even going to reply to that," Aaron said, laughing, "but I'm going to make you pay later for that smart comeback."

"I sure hope so! Happy Valentine's Day, Aaron.

"Happy Valentine's Day", Aaron reply as they clinked their glasses.

End.


End file.
